custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Intor
Intor was the Makuta of Toa Lesovikk's home island. Biography Makuta Intor once solely created Rahi's for the Brotherhood of Makuta. He once went to an island where a group of Toa lead by Lesovikk defended the Matoran there. When the team went on a mission, it was him that made the Turaga of the island go mad when he "tested" a virus on him that would drive people to insanity: it worked. Ironically, he was assigned the island formly home to Toa Lesovikk, Sarda, Idris, Defilak and more by Makuta Miserix (Miserix never knew that he was responsible for the Turaga's infection by him). When the Makuta's rebelled against Miserix, Intor chose Teridax side. Intor had a team of Toa Hagahs, but executed them after the Toa Hagah's rebelled against the Brotherhood. Mostly all of the Toa Hagah's that served Intor were killed except two, one of them being Galyku, the other being Garkno. He met Deccon before and battled him. He's the Makuta responsible for Deccon lossing his left arm. He has also battled Helryx before, but she defeated him with the help from Deccon, who got a new mechanical arm. He was on Destral, fighting off against the Order, but then retreated to Karda Nui. When he arrived in Karda Nui, he brought an army of Rahkshi's, Rahi's and all sorts of servants of the Brotherhood of Makuta to give them a better chance against Toa "Brutal" and his team. He ordered them all to stay postioned on a large island in the Swamp of Secrets. He later regrouped with Tazzuk and Grekk and was ambushed by Galyku, his old Toa Hagah guard. After he literally woke up, he was greeted by Hades, and told him that he had something to say to him. To his own private scheme, he's allowing Tazzuk to play out his own plan, and at the conclusion of his Master Plan, Intor will strike at Tazzuk and do the best he can to end his reign and allow Intor to become the New Leader of the Brotherhood. After the events of "War of Brutality", he escaped Karda Nui and acquired new armor. Where he is and what his motives are now is currently unknown. Abilities and Traits Create, control and absorb Shadow, shape-shifting, produce Kraata's, and 40+ Makuta powers. Intor has a huge hatred towards Makuta Tazzuk, claiming that him constantly killing will get them no where, as he believes keeping foes alive and/or hostages would preferably work in their favor instead of just killing them (something Tazzuk would never hesitate to do to anyone). Intor is cocky, but intelligent. While he sometimes believe that a plan won't go out very well, he always takes advantage of how that plan would turn out as he'd predicted. He is also a clever scientist, especially when it comes to making newer Rahi's. He is also quite insane, but knows how to control his insanity and uses it as a useful weapon again enemies of his. Mask and Tool Intor wears the Kanohi Taiku, Mask of Poisoning, Two Swift Dark Blade-Gun, claws and Tridax Pod. Quotes :"I thought you said that you didn't want anyone to harm me..." :"Ever heard of the phrase 'I lied'? Because I'm quite well-known for using it as a decoy." :―Cyrax and Intor, War of Brutality : :"I am a far superior leader than Tazzuk could ever dream for.... if only we could dream." :"But in reality, you are a foolish, arrogant, hypocritical, maniacal lunatic that wish of the dream for leadership." :―Intor and Insorz, Quest of Destinies : :"Go back to the hole you climbed out of!" :"I'm from an island, you idiot!" :―Cevka and Intor, Quest of Destinies : Trivia *Intor is KylerNuva's favorite Makuta M.O.C. to write about. *Intor names was based off of one of YouTuber EDICTARTS New Intro typos. *Intor's mask was originally designed by YouTuber CrazyCrapar. *Unlike most Toa Teams, Intor's Toa Hagah Team were not an actual Toa Team (meaning that they weren't created into Toa at the same time, but were still consider a team since they worked together with Intor). *Intor's personality is inspired by Transformers character Starscream. Both seem to use their intelligence to fight, and even resort to dirty tactics. Also, his relationship with Tazzuk is somewhat similar to Transformers Megatron and Starscream; Intor always attempts to defy Tazzuk's rule, and wishes to be the leader of the Makuta someday. However, Intor is far less rebellious and actually does follow Tazzuk's orders willingly at times. Also, Intor (supposedly) is slightly more merciful, especially to Cyrax, who he considers to be "the kind of Toa he does not like seeing tortured." He even persuaded Tazzuk not to kill her when they captured her. Appearance *''The Brutal Mission'' *''The Brutal Mission: Deleted Scenes'' *''War of Brutality'' *''Quest of Destinies'' *''Vecca's Vindication'' *''The Birth of Death '' Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Organization of Darkness Category:User:KylerNuva